


This Could Work

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Finn was a lonely stormtrooper, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Poe's an emotional drunk, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, They don't know what they're doing, but it's mild angst, chubby!poe, like they're high af, space weed!, they don't know how to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what's a good combo? A year's worth of mutual pining, a not exactly sober pilot, and the sudden introduction of space weed. Yeah, that'll end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Work

“You’re gonna have one helluva hangover tomorrow…” Finn predicted as he guided Poe back into their room by the arm.

“Don’t worry ‘bout little old me…” Poe giggled, covering Finn’s mouth with his hand and shushing him as he pushed him away from their door. After watching Poe struggle with the keypad for a minute Finn sighed and shoved him out of the way, punching in the code while Poe leant on him, humming an off-key rendition of Happy Birthday in his ear. Now Finn didn’t have a point of reference for how birthday parties usually went, but if the fact that it was four in the morning and he could still hear the bass thrumming in the floorboards meant anything, he’d call this one a success.

One thing Finn had discovered in the past year was that these Resistance fighters, they were always looking for an excuse to party. So when a successful operation happened to wrap itself up on General Organa’s birthday you knew they were gonna pull out all the stops to celebrate. That had entailed cracking open more than a few crates of ebla beer and cognac, as well as the passing around of a couple somewhat questionable substances. Simply put, the smoke wafting around the base was not early morning fog.

Finn had had a few drinks, but he hadn’t tried any of the hash himself out of sympathy for Rey, who, being a padawan, was apparently not allowed to have any fun. Poe, on the other hand, was free to do as he pleased. Finn had been a bit jealous at the time, but he had to say, being able to watch the results while sober was probably the best part.

“Y’know what’d be good?” Poe slurred, still hanging on Finn’s arm. “Bacon wrapped hotdog. With mac and cheese. And whipped cream. That’d be incredible I’m a fucking genius…”

“Congrats, you’re a chef.” Finn laughed, shoving Poe into their room. Once they were both inside and the door was locked Poe pushed Finn up against the door, his smile gone a little bit crazy. Rather than protest Finn laughed and went along with it, surprisingly fine with this. Let’s just say he would not have passed a breathalyser test, being just past the point of pleasantly buzzed. As it was Finn was drunk enough to enjoy Poe’s arms around his neck and second-hand high enough to dig his fingers into Poe’s fleshy waist, draw him in a little bit closer without really considering what he was doing.

“Hey, buddy, I got a question,” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear before planting a smacking kiss on his cheek. It was the same way he had kissed Snap an hour or so earlier, so Finn didn’t think much of it. “Okay, here goes. You like me, right?”

“Yes, I like you,” Finn assured him. But that only made Poe frown, his face screwing up in a childish pout.

“But d’you _like-like_ me? Or do you just like me?” he asked urgently, tugging at the bristly hair at the base of Finn’s head. “C’mon, pal, throw me a bone, here…”

“Wow. You really can’t hold your liquor.” Finn laughed. Poe huffed out a pitiful groan and nuzzled his face into Finn’s neck, nipping at the salty skin like a kitten. A needy, kinda heavy kitten who was rutting up against Finn’s leg in a decidedly adult way. Finn bit back what felt like a gasp and tried to wriggle out of Poe’s hold. “Hey, ease off for a second and go lie down, alright? You’re drunk.”

“As a skunk.” Poe confirmed, dragging a kiss up Finn’s cheek before rolling onto the bed and kicking off his pants. “Also, also kinda stoned. Not gonna lie…”

“What part of the party were you in?” Finn wondered, helping Poe out of his shirt.

“The part with the cool kids.” Poe giggled. “You were with the nerds. Jedi are nerds. But I gotta know, Finn.” he whined, getting back to the matter at hand.

“Know what?” Finn asked as he wandered over to the fresher to get some water. Poe tried to follow him and Finn shoved him back onto his bunk, where he landed with a thud and a grunt. “Stay in bed, would you?”

“Join me?” Poe pleaded. Well, it’s not like Finn could say no. He rolled his eyes and sat down beside Poe, who seemed happy with this arrangement. Smiling, he crawled into Finn’s lap and curled up there with a satisfied sigh. “My spot.” he informed Finn, knowing that he wouldn’t get kicked out.

“Whatever you say, man.” He pat Poe on the stomach and Poe made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Well, that was new. Finn started to pull away but Poe held him in place, squirming when Finn dug his fingers into the squishy flesh.

“Why’d you stop? I got a tummy ache…” Finn rolled his eyes and went back to rubbing Poe’s belly, laughing at the indulgent noises Poe made. He refused to admit to himself that he was enjoying this a lot.

“No surprise there. You know that cake was for everybody, right?”

“But nobody wanted it.” Poe insisted, apparently failing to remember that he, Snap, and Jess had smuggled the box away to a maintenance closet, which is where Finn had found them passed out twenty minutes later, minus the cake. “Oh, that reminds me…” Humming, Poe flopped out of bed and grabbed his pants from where he’d tossed them carelessly on the floor. Finn watched him dig around in his pockets before pulling out a lighter and a joint. “You didn’t get to try any at the party.”

“Nope. What’s the big deal about it, anyways?”

“What’s the big deal, huh? Oh, buddy, I’m about to change your life.” Poe predicted smugly. He straddled Finn and pushed him down onto his back, humming as he lit up and took a hit. Finn rested his hands behind his head, waiting for his turn, but without warning Poe cupped the back of his neck and dragged him up so they were eye to eye, noses nearly touching. He gave Finn a cocky grin, then their lips were pressed together and they were sharing the thick, earthy taste of hash. The high it brought on was warm and dizzying, starting as a tingle on Finn’s lips before thrilling up and down his spine, filling him from head to toe with a buzzing, quiet euphoria. It was like someone had wrapped his brain up in a fluffy blanket straight out of the dryer. He inhaled sharply, chasing the almost liquid feeling of the smoke in his throat, the gentleness of Poe’s chapped lips on his.

“Damn…” Finn managed while Poe pulled away with a laugh, taking another hit before tossing the joint into the ashtray. When he opened his eyes everything seemed sharper, aside from Poe above him, who looked fluffy and shimmery, like a caramel-coloured cloud. Transfixed, Finn reached up and pat Poe’s curls before trailing his fingers down his stubbly cheeks and sinewy neck. He was fiddling with the hair on Poe’s chest when Poe grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, grinning.

“Good?” he asked. Rather than answer Finn laughed and pulled Poe close, giving him a playful kiss on the mouth, the way a bunch of the other pilots had at the party. It seemed to have a different effect on Poe this time around, though. Before Finn could pull away Poe leant in and mashed their lips together, not holding back at all. It was sloppy and burnt a bit and there was more tongue involved than Finn had anticipated, but for all that it felt like fireworks were going off in his chest. Breaking off the kiss nearly made him whimper, but seeing Poe’s face, flushed and smiling and just a little bit dazed, that made it worth it.

“Good,” Finn confirmed. His fingers were still wandering aimlessly down Poe’s body, tickling his ribs, giving his sides a pinch. Poe was very soft, which Finn decided he liked as he slipped his hands into Poe’s shorts and grabbed at the pillowy skin. Force, he'd been wanting to do that for ages. But in all honesty, the wait had been worth it. And Poe seemed to agree if the way he moaned and shamelessly ground down on Finn’s crotch meant anything. Finn strangled a gasp, and Poe’s drunken mind seemed to like that noise. Better get Finn to do it again.

“I swear, Poe…” Finn managed shakily. When Poe rutted against him Finn bit his lip and looked down, but this time, there was no hiding the startled noise he made. The head of Poe’s cock was peeking out over the waistband of his shorts, pre-cum pearling at the tip, which was flushed and glistening and looked downright appetising. Before Finn knew what he was doing he was reaching for it, his head buzzing with a funny, airy feeling as he ran his fingers up the shaft, thumb catching on the bead of pre-cum.

Poe jolted at the touch, looking down at Finn in pleased surprise. While Finn worked Poe’s shorts off he dragged his fingertips through Finn’s curls with a soft gasp. “Oh, Finn…”

“Hm?” Finn brought his lips to Poe’s chest, trailing his tongue over his collarbone before sucking on a flushed nipple, chest hair rasping against his cheek. He noticed Poe’s fingers fumbling with his fly, trying to get to the bulge in Finn's crotch. Finn undid the first button, leaving Poe to deal with the rest while he went back to his new favourite activity of kissing the hell out of his pilot.

Getting his pants down proved to take awhile, considering Poe's current state. But eventually, Finn felt the warm slide of skin on his thigh, the slick press of Poe's dick against his own. He moaned into Poe's mouth and Poe took over, letting Finn flop back down onto the mattress, fisting his fingers in the sheets while Poe rubbed their cocks together. Poe's hands were clumsy, everything was smeared with pre-come and sweat, but for all that it felt amazing. Finn screwed up his face when a dizzying wave of heat rippled through his whole body, burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Poe..." he whined. "Poe, I'm gonna..." Above him, Poe’s hips bucked and he groaned, come spilling over his hand and Finn's cock. He sank his teeth into Finn’s neck and Finn followed through, arching off the bed, white flashing across his vision as he came with a yell.

It took them both a few minutes to come down from it, the drugs and the orgasm all mixed up together. Poe managed first, lifting his head a few inches off of Finn's neck before flopping back down with a huff. "Fuck..." he gasped. Still trying to work himself out of his daze Finn nodded in assent and pat Poe on the butt, running his fingers over the dimples on Poe’s lower back while he blinked stars out of his eyes.

“Your stomach any better?” Finn managed after a couple tries. Poe just murmured something unintelligible and snuggled even closer. Smiling, Finn tilted his head and looked down at Poe, taking a second to run his fingers through those dark curls he loved so much. He had been dreaming of this for how long, again? "Poe, I..."

"Yeah?" Poe squirmed upwards and laced his fingers behind Finn's head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His voice was warm and soft and his smile was so sweet that Finn swore he got lost in it for a second, the sincerity in it, what seemed to be his own feelings looking back at him. But if he was wrong, if this wasn't mutual, Finn wasn't quite sure what he'd do with himself. Better if he just enjoyed this while it lasted and kept the memory to himself for later. 

"Never mind..." Finn shook his head and busied himself with pulling Poe’s shorts back up while Poe turned and nestled his curly head under Finn’s chin again.

“Can you make waffles in the morning?” he mumbled. Finn grinned and eased Poe down so they were lying beside each other, kicking off his stained pants as he did. Poe pushed them off of the bed and settled against Finn, giving his cock a fond pat through his shorts. “Looks as though you really do like-like me.”

"Alright, you found me out. Now go to sleep..." Finn grumbled as his eyes closed. Poe peppered Finn’s face with a few more kisses, just to cover all his bases, make sure Finn knew how he felt. Once he was satisfied that he had reached all currently convenient spots Poe nodded and nuzzled his face into Finn’s neck with a sigh.

“I like-like you too, by the way.” he whispered confidentially in Finn’s ear. Finn snored in response and Poe rolled his eyes. "Rude son of a bitch..." he sighed, drifting off with Finn's leg thrown over him and one hand buried in his rough curls. He could get used to falling asleep like this.

 

\--------

 

“Ow…” Poe squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore the pounding between his ears and the twisting in his gut. Sunlight was flickering on his face, filtering in from the window shades and stabbing his barely open eyes. Yeah, who doesn't love a good hangover? He let out another moan and felt the bed dip as a comfortable weight settled itself against his back and a calloused palm pressed against his aching stomach. While the hand moved in lazy circles Poe struggled to remember the night before, but the pieces of his memory were just not cooperating with him. After awhile he gave up, latching onto the first name that came to mind. “Finn?”

“Good morning,” Finn mumbled blearily. He gave Poe’s belly a squeeze and Poe squirmed, realising he had nothing on but his ratty boxers and that hey, wasn’t that embarrassing when he could feel the outline of Finn’s abs pressed against his back.

“I’ve got a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?” Poe groaned. He glanced over the edge of the bed, blinking at the clothes scattered on their floor. “We didn’t have sex, did we?”

“Hmm...” Finn crawled over Poe and rolled out of bed, whistling. He came back from the fresher a minute later with a mug, which he handed to Poe before kicking around the clothes on the floor looking for some pants. Considering the situation he seemed incredibly nonplussed. “How’s that hangover coming along?”

“I’m dying.” Poe grumbled into his cup. He downed the fizzy water and blinked up at Finn, the meds making his vision swim for a second. “Seriously, Finn. Did I do anything weird last night?”

“Define weird. But back to the sex question, there was definitely some, uh, frottage? Is that what it's called? We also might’ve kissed a bit.” Finn admitted sheepishly, scratching what looked like bite marks on his neck. Poe nodded in a daze, taking stock of Finn’s blown pupils, fluffy hair, the way his lower lip seemed a bit redder than usual. Dammit. Just looking at Finn like this was getting Poe hard again, which was fantastic, really. Just what he needed. He rolled onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head, wishing he could just tunnel down into the blankets and never come out again. “Poe? You okay?”

"Just hungover. Haven't done anything like that in awhile." Not since he'd left Yavin-4, actually. He dropped by parties every now and again, whenever the base threw one, but he usually spent the night hanging around the bar with one shot, waiting for his squad to stumble back over and decide they had enough. But Finn had wanted him to have fun, and it's not like he could say no. If something made Finn happy Poe usually did it, now that he thought about it. Well, there goes that friendship. “Geez, I must’ve been fucked up last night. I wouldn’t, I shouldn’t…” He covered his head with a pillow and groaned. “Sorry, Finn.”

“Was this a one night stand, then?” Finn asked. He had flopped down onto his own bunk, fiddling absently with the edge of his pillowcase. "Never had one of those before..."

"Me neither," Poe admitted as his gut sank. Oh, Lord, he had just had a one night stand with his best friend. That was a rattling thought. And the worst part was that Poe didn't want it to be like this. He wanted so much more. But how could he tell Finn that? And what if Finn didn't feel the same way? Poe groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Ruined friendships were too big a topic to breach when it's ten in the morning and you're still hungover.

"So what comes next?" Finn asked. Poe blinked and peeked one eye out from underneath his pillow, ready to answer, then he snapped his mouth shut and sighed as something important dawned on him.

"I don't really know." he realised. Now this was like something out of his nightmares. Two clueless people trying to solve the wonderful riddle of a drunken sexual encounter that could have very well been brought on by a year's worth of mutual pining, or on the other hand, might have just been a meaningless fling. Poe really couldn't tell. “I'm so sorry, buddy. I guess this's why I never got tangled up in all this relationship bullshit…”

“Same here.” Poe raised his eyebrows and Finn shrugged, a tired grin on his face. “People did get together every once in awhile. Stormtroopers do have feelings, y’know. But it's not like any offers came my way." That last part was a little bit sad, actually. Also hard for Poe to believe, considering it was Finn we're talking about.

“Who wouldn’t want you?” he wondered aloud. Finn laughed from somewhere deep in his chest and Poe peeked out from underneath his pillow, smiling a bit. How badly he wanted to be with this guy, this guy who did nice things for no reason, who grabbed Poe's hand when he was startled, who laughed and smiled and had smuggled cookies into medbay after Poe had been in a crash and broke his leg. Who was Poe kidding, he'd been smitten the second Finn had taken off that helmet and demanded if he could fly a TIE fighter. “This doesn’t have to be a one night stand, does it?” A smile spread across Finn's face and Poe's panic dissipated so quickly he felt a little lightheaded.

“You don’t want it to be, and I don’t want it to be, so I guess not. Besides, we share a room. Can you imagine how awkward that would have been?” Finn hopped out of his bed and straddled Poe's back, pinning him down with his weight. "We'd have had to put up a curtain or something..."

“Good point.” Poe mumbled. They laced their fingers together and Poe sighed into his pillow as Finn smoothed his free hand over his back, rubbing a kink out of Poe’s shoulder. “Are you gonna get off?”

“Nope.” Finn decided. Poe laughed and Finn tugged at his curls, smoothing out the bedhead and working at the tangles. “Hey, you still like-like me, right?” he teased. Poe tensed up underneath him and groaned, flopping his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Wait, _like-like_? Tell me I didn’t actually say that.” Finn leant forwards and kissed the nape of Poe’s neck, grinning. “Well, that’s just great. But I really do. Dunno why I never said anything…”

“Same here. I like-like you too if you wanted to know.” Finn pecked Poe behind the ear and rolled off of him, wriggling out of his shirt. “I'm gonna take a shower.”

"Have fun." Poe rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, planning to nap off what was left of his hangover. Then something smacked him in the forehead and he sat up with a yelp. He pulled the t-shirt Finn had thrown at him off of his face and scowled at the culprit, who was leaning against the doorway with something bright and mischevious in his smile. "What was that for?"

"Aren't you coming?" Finn asked. For a second Poe blanked out, staring at Finn as he worked through the question in his head. When it finally clicked he kicked off the covers and ran to the fresher as though his life depended on it.

Y'know what, maybe this relationship thing could work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning and I'm still trying to figure out why.


End file.
